


First Times

by darkmus



Category: Glee
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's first sexual experiences with himself and with Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Other warnings: Un-betaed so please excuse errors (I just really wanted to share this ^^"), spoilers up to 2.19 and may not conform to the later episodes.

His body was on fire; every touch Blaine graced upon him was better than the last. It felt so good.  
"Kurt..." the other boy whispered. The kisses on his neck tingled and he could feel a bubbly grin on his face.  
But then, Blaine stopped. Panting, he pulled away with a worried look. "Am I going too fast?"  
Kurt whimpered and his eyes fluttered open.  
"I..." He tried catching his breath. "I don't know."  
Blaine started to lift himself off of Kurt's chest.  
"But..." Kurt started with lowered eyes, "it feels good."  
Blaine grinned. "I think we should probably stop." He sat back on Kurt's bed, sitting in the space between his legs. "I'm, uh... getting a bit," he swallowed, "a bit too excited."  
Kurt's eyes traveled down his boyfriend's body. Then, he noticed exactly what Blaine was talking about and his eyes went wide. With a sharp intake of breath, he scooted away from Blaine and up against the headboard.

Though he'd felt so much closer to Blaine in the four months they had been dating, all this... sex... stuff was still... daunting. Whenever he happened to think about the mechanics of the whole thing, it was still really embarrassing. Those brochures his dad brought home that night weren't too graphic, but they gave him enough of the picture that... well. He didn't really want to think about it that much. Kissing was enough for him.  
But at the same time, he wanted Blaine really bad... it was so confusing. He didn't know how far was too far.

It was summer break and his dad and Carole wouldn't be home for a while. Finn was with Quinn, watching a movie or something. He felt a bit rebellious inviting Blaine over when no one was home - though, true to his word, this wasn't quite a "sleep-over", so it was okay.  
"I'm going to cool off," Blaine said, sliding off his bed. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"  
Kurt nodded rapidly, still blushing a little bit.  
Blaine smiled at him and left the room.

 

Blaine entered the immaculate bathroom, and looked around at the fastidious decor with a soft smile. He stripped out of his t-shirt and jeans, and laid them on the toilet seat cover. He groaned as the looked down to see a substantial erection bulging under his boxers. Carefully stepping out of them, he got into the shower and turned on the water.  
He stood there for a several minutes, letting the cold spray run over his body.  
It wasn't really helping. All he could think about was the intense kisses they'd been sharing moments ago.  
Defeated, Blaine shut off the shower, panting a bit from the chill. His hand somehow wandered down his torso to brush the hairs on his groin.  
Sometimes, he couldn't help himself. Kurt was just so... adorable and somehow sexy in an unassuming way.  
Groaning again, his hand moved to grip the middle of his cock and he lightly tugged on the surprisingly warm flesh. His head arched back as the movements became more heated and insistent. As he got closer and closer to his breaking point, he looked down, watching his hand work his cock, imagining it was Kurt's.  
In a brilliant release, he came out onto the shower wall. He felt a bit guilty as he washed the traces of his cum away.

 

When he returned, Kurt was at his vanity, primping. He turned his head to look at his boyfriend with a genuine smile.  
"Hey."  
Blaine gave him a sheepish smile in return.  
"I, uh... I should probably go..."  
"Um... Blaine..."  
"Yeah?"  
"... What did you mean by... cooling off? How... did you cool off?" He'd obviously been thinking about it while Blaine was gone.  
Blaine was the one to blush this time.  
"Uh... well."  
Blaine composed himself. He knew he'd have to get to this someday - Kurt wasn't the one who'd be comfortable finding that sort of information on his own. The information Kurt's dad gave him could only go so far and he was perfectly fine to be the one to explain it to him. Finding a space next to his boyfriend, he sat down.  
"Well, usually when you get too excited, you can cool off by thinking about something that... isn't sexy. Or you could take a cold shower."  
Kurt regarded him vaguely.  
"And another way is not quite cooling off... but more like... following though..."  
Kurt blinked rapidly. "Uh, what?"  
Blaine swallowed his nervousness. "Well, another way is," a breath, "masturbating."  
Kurt let out a surprised gasp. "Um... what..." he started unsurely, "what is that?"  
Blaine regarded him in surprise. "You don't know what masturbating is?"  
Kurt shook his head "no".  
"Uh, well..." Blaine said, trying to form the words in his head. "It's when you... touch yourself."  
Kurt blushed profusely. His mind was reeling.  
Touch yourself? But how- how does that even work?  
His mouth opened and closed a few times and his mouth grew dry.  
Suddenly, they heard a door slam shut and Kurt shot straight up, leaping off of the bench.  
"Oh no! You aren't supposed to be here!" Kurt said quickly, searching for a way out of the situation.  
"Um! Um! Hide in the closet while I distract them so you can leave out the back door."  
Blaine's eyebrow quirked up. "Really?" he said with half-amusement and half-disbelief at his boyfriend's choice of words.  
"Just do it!" he hissed back. "I'll text you when it's clear."  
Blaine chuckled to himself and quickly did as he was told.

 

Kurt tried to hurriedly walk down the stairs as casually as he could. His heart was racing and he desperately hoped it was not his father.  
Thankfully, Lady Luck was on his side and it was Finn. "Hey! What's up?" he said jovially when he spied Kurt.  
"Nothing much." Kurt tried to smile sweetly but wasn't sure if it actually came out as a wary look. But Finn, being Finn, did not notice.  
"I'm going downstairs to watch some TV. It's too warm up here."  
"Sure, sure! That sounds like a great idea!"  
Finn raised an eyebrow, but ended up shrugging. "Okay. See ya!"  
As soon as he reached the stairs, Kurt whipped out his phone and frantically wrote "finn is dwnstair! GO!!"  
Soon after, he heard shuffling down the upstairs staircase and Blaine quickly darted across the kitchen. He pecked a small kiss on his boyfriend's cheek before grinning and going out the back door.  
Kurt let out a sigh of relief and collapsed into a chair.

 

That night, Kurt thought about what Blaine had said about "following through". The notion was completely new to him and baffled his mind. Whenever he thought about it, he blushed.  
He lay in bed and started to think about what had happened earlier that day. He thought about Blaine and about kissing him all over. He thought about what it would mean to... touch himself.  
It was all very stimulating because before he knew it, he was getting aroused.  
Seeing Blaine's erection straining against the front of his pants was embarrassing but, at the same time, exciting.  
He wondered what Blaine's looked like. He'd never seen one. Or at least, a real one that wasn't his own. The diagrams in the brochures were after all, just pictures and the muscle mags April gave him didn't show THAT. And when he was in locker rooms or when he had stolen glances of Finn when he had been in love with him, they had never been hard.  
Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his bed. He could feel his erection lightly lifting the front of his silk pajama bottoms.  
Swallowing hard, he tentatively reached down under the covers to brush it gently through his pants. He shivered at the touch and felt it get even harder.  
Feeling braver, he quickly slid his hand under his boxer briefs and grasped the hard length there. His warm palm felt good against the heated flesh. His thumb explored the upper ridge of the hard member and eventually ended at the sensitive head.  
The rest of his fingers grew bold and gently squeezed the shaft before slowly pumping up and down the length.  
With the image of Blaine in his mind, he lost himself in the sensation.  
Eventually, he was pulling faster and faster and soon reached the point of no return. He gasped softly as a warm liquid shot out and landed on his shirt. He squawked at the mess but, still reeling from the wonderful sensations coursing though his body, he collapsed against the bed, panting heavily. He'd deal with it later, he resolved reluctantly.  
He pulled his hand out of the pajama bottoms, sated. His eyes fluttered closed he let out a long breath. He wondered what it would be like with Blaine as he softly drifted to sleep.

 

A few days later, they were at his house again, and yet again, no one was home. They were on his bed, kissing each other with fervor. Kurt didn't want to stop.  
"Kurt, this is a bit-" Blaine started, but was interrupted by the smaller boy's tongue. Kurt could feel a warm heat against his thigh.  
He wanted Blaine. Bad.  
He paused, slowly pulling away. Blaine blinked at the cheeky grin Kurt was giving him.  
"I did it, the last few days."  
"Did what?"  
"I..." Kurt said playfully, moving to brush his cheek against Blaine's. He swallowed. "I masturbated," he whispered into his boyfriend's ear.  
Blaine pulled himself off of him, resting on his elbows to look at Kurt square in the eyes. "Really?"  
Kurt nodded.  
"How... how was it?"  
Kurt grinned widely. "It was... really good."  
Blaine smiled softly at him. "Good."  
Kurt shifted a bit underneath him.  
"… Can I see yours?"  
"See what?'  
"Your... penis."  
Blaine blinked at him.  
"Are you sure?"  
Kurt nodded resolutely.  
Blaine swallowed and sat up. He slowly unzipped his pants, in case Kurt changed his mind. Kurt's eyes were fixed, mesmerized on Blaine's groin. His hard cock strained against his pants until Blaine gripped it and pulled it out of his boxers.  
Kurt let out a gasp.  
It was bigger than his, by quite a lot - it was long and thick and standing proud, now that is was free of its confines.  
Curious, Kurt reached out, but paused.  
"May I... touch it?"  
Blaine, though a bit embarrassed, smiled lovingly at him. "Yes," he breathed.  
Kurt reached out and touched the tip, already beading with moisture. It sent waves of electricity though Blaine's body and he groaned wantonly.  
Becoming bolder, Kurt gripped the tip with his fingers. He pulled lightly and Blaine let out a long, labored breath.  
Kurt's fingers danced along the underside of Blaine's hard cock, which was growing harder by the second. Blaine's legs pulled Kurt's body closer to him.  
Then, Kurt grabbed the length of the heated flesh in his fist, as if in a trance. Blaine moaned loudly this time, and Kurt was very thankful that no one was home. He jerked the erection towards him, back and forth.  
Blaine breathed in labored breaths and stilled Kurt's hand. "I'm," he said between pants, "I'm going to make a mess on your clothes."  
Kurt blinked rapidly and his head whipped around his room before spying a box of tissues. He hastily grabbed a bunch with his free hand and positioned them in front of Blaine's cock. He grinned mischievously and began to pump it again. Blaine's head tilted back and gave him a lazy smile.  
Slipping back into his trance, he massaged the flesh with renewed vigor, and in no time Blaine was back near his peak again.  
"Ah Kurt...! I'm going to..."  
Blaine groaned loudly as he came.  
Both boys were panting, out of breath.  
Kurt grinned at his boyfriend coquettishly, obviously proud of his achievement. He tossed the used tissues on the floor.  
"Kurt..." Blaine breathed.  
He leaned in to gently kiss his boyfriend's lips. Resting his fevered forehead on Kurt's, Blaine sighed contentedly. "That was... amazing." Looking deep into Kurt's eyes, the smiled. "Thank you," he said sincerely. Kurt smiled at him in glee.  
"You're welcome," he said before kissing Blaine on the lips and pulling him close. "Let's do it again sometime later."  
Blaine nodded against his neck and agreed.


End file.
